


Kissing Silk

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pleasant afternoon for Tosh & Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kissing Silk  
> Pairing: Tosh/Owen  
> Rating: 18+  
> Kink: Crossdressing  
> Notes: Writen for tw100 on LiveJournal for the random titles and kink prompts.  
> Summary: A pleasant afternoon for Tosh & Owen.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Tosh pressed kisses to Owen's legs through sheer stockings. She moved her hands upwards slowly teasing him. Standing up Tosh slid her fingers underneath his camisole straps. She kissed him and skimmed her hands down his torso echoing each touch with a kiss. Owen moaned at the sensation of her kisses through the red silk.

Tosh knelt, palming Owen's cock through red lace knickers. She cupped his balls. At her urging he pulled down his knickers and Tosh closed her lips round his cock. Owen twisted his nipples through the camisole as Tosh sucked. The combined sensations were amazingly effective.


End file.
